


Keep Me For A Lifetime

by Legitaprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone's kinda gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, fuck what else?, liam finally has a chance, louis and harry are that one annoying couple people dont like, niall's just floating around, rivals more like, zayn is bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legitaprincess/pseuds/Legitaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll take you up on your challenge"<br/>"Yeah a good boy like you, with me? No thanks,"<br/>or <br/>Liam has one month to make Zayn fall in love with him. Zayn doesn't really like Liam for some unknown reason. Niall is constantly hooking up and Louis has no problem with bragging about his perfect relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is for this to be 12 chapters, excluding the prologue. Enjoy! Hit me up on tumblr legitaprincesss or all1dshit! Also this chapter is probably confusing but it'll all make sense soon!

“Just call me beautiful.”

“Doesn’t that make you easy?”

“Love’s complicated enough without having you chase after me,”

“So, if I call you beautiful, you’ll fall for me?”

“That’s the idea,” looking up, Li smiled, nudging the other boy’s attention to a passing couple. The shorter boy leaned in to the taller’s touch, laughing at some joke.   
“Never had something like that, wanna know what it’d feel like to be so consumed and so uncaring of the rest of the world and,” looking him in the eye before continuing, “you want a challenge, don’t you?”

“What’s the challenge? Saying three words?” He snorted, tucking his hands into his pockets. He cut Liam off suddenly, “Listen, you’re sweet and all, but I am busy, aight?”

“If you spent as much listening as you did on that pretty face, well, you’d understand,” pushing himself off the wall and leaning forward, he continued. “Sure I’ll fall for you when you tell me I’m beautiful. Only when you mean it though and don’t people fall out of love? The challenge? Keep me in love with you for a month. There, simple enough, even for a pretty boy like you to understand.”

“So,” he said after a pause, “all I have to do is make you fall for me and keep you enarmoured for a month?” He smirked, obviously very entertained by this idea.

“Sure, but I don’t need that long. You’ll see in about 15 days,” he turned to face him, putting their foreheads together. “Just don’t go crying over your broken heart,” and with that he pushed his lips on his.

“Name’s Zayn in case you forgot,” he whispered before he pulled away, leaving Liam to wonder what kind of mess he had just gotten into.


End file.
